More Than This?
by stuck in her daydream
Summary: Why can't she see that I just desperately want her to love me the way I love her?
1. I'm in Love

**Alex's POV**

Have you ever been in love? Have you ever experienced that pang in your chest whenever get to see them, whether it's while you're hanging out or when you sneak a glace in the halls? Have you ever been unable to control the way you smile at everything they say? Have you ever had the impulse to speak about them to anyone and everyone you come in contact with? Have you ever delayed doing something important simply because you didn't want to have to say goodbye to them? Have you ever had that moment of realization where you suddenly know that you would do anything to make that person happy?

Have you ever been forced to watch the person you love devote all of their time to someone else? Watched them fall in love with someone while they don't even know you exist? Yeah? Well you have it easy. The person I'm in love with happens to be my best friend. At least when the person you're pining for doesn't know you exist, you don't have to listen to every intimate detail about their love life and then give them advice about how to better it. If I have to have one more conversation about condom brands, I think I'm going to snap.

Let me backtrack. The girl I love is Mitchie Torres. Mitchie Torres, how do I even begin to describe the perfection that is Mitchie Torres? She has this big, toothy smile that makes my heart fall out of my butt. She likes to coat on tons of black eyeliner and mascara, but I personally think she looks the best during our sleepovers when her face is completely naked. And then there's her hair, which she changes every few months yet still seems to be perfect. Not to mention her body, which is to die for. He curves are just the right size, which is probably why guys are always after her. She has this obnoxiously loud laugh, but no one minds because she's just that adorable. Everything about her screams perfect, so much that I sometimes wonder why she hangs out with me.

We met the summer after my first year of high school at a music camp. She was on TV for a performance competition between camps, which was what ultimately what lead me to the camp in the first place. I think that I fell in love with her the first night I saw her performing on that stage. Anyway, the next summer I enrolled in Camp Rock and became very close to Mitchie. We actually had a lot in common. Besides the obvious aspect of music, our parents were both into cooking. Mine own a sandwich shop and her mother's in the catering business. We also both lived in New York. Mitchie ended up transferring to my school the next school year and we've been inseparable ever since, just not the way I wanted us to be. We're now seniors in high school and I'm trying to muster up the courage to tell Mitchie how I feel before it's time to go off to college.

I'm not exactly all that observant during any off my classes, so it wasn't a surprise when one Friday during my last class of the day a paper ball hit me on the side of my face. I looked around to see who the culprit was, already knowing that I would see my best friend's smirk across the room. My hands smoothed out the crumpled paper to read her sloppy handwriting: **Come to my house after school? I'm lonely. **Typical Mitchie. Ever since her boy friend Shane Gray went on his world tour months ago, she's been constantly complaining about how lonely she is. She should have known better than to date a world famous superstar, but I guess that doesn't change the fact that she's head over heels in love with him.

I rolled my eyes at her and mouthed, "Do you even have to ask?" Of course I would spend time with her whenever I had the chance. As if on cue, the bell rang and my fellow classmates ran out of the room while Mr. Wood tried to list on the assignments we were required to do this weekend. He never was good with keeping track of time.

**Mitchie's POV**

Alex has been my best friend for two years now, which is why I had no doubt in my mind that she was not paying one ounce of attention to today's lesson. She never was one to do good in school but man could she fake it. Her eyes never left the front of the classroom, but instead of paying attention too Morning Wood's lecture like many may have thought she was actually trying to make out the slew of curse words written in the lower right-hand corner of the chalk board. Her brows furrowed like they always do when she thinks, but I knew her mind had to be far from today's topic of speed and acceleration.

I scribbled a short message into a piece of paper and sent the ball soaring through the air right towards Alex's temple. A small snort escaped my lips when I saw the confused expression on her face as the paper ball made contact. I quickly turned back to my work but I could feel her eyes burning into the side of my head.

Suddenly I was the one staring off into space, and I didn't even realize the end of the day bell had rung until Alex was standing next to me. "So, are we going or do you plan on sitting here until Monday?"

She always had something snarky to say about everything, which I usually just rolled my eyes to. Before I even had the chance to shove my books into my bag, I was being dragged out of the classroom and down the hall. "Don't you even think about going to your locker. I'm not trying to waste another ten minutes so you can stare at textbooks, it's not like you even do your homework anyway. Are you driving us to your house or are you too stoned?" Typical Alex.

**Please review! I kinda had this stuck in my head for a while and I don't really know where I'm going with it, so suggestions are welcome. :)**


	2. I Could Teach You

**Alex's POV**

There wasn't much conversation between Mitchie and I on the ride to her house, but that was mostly because she was too busy screaming Ke$ha at the top of her lungs. Yes, musically inclined Michelle Torres listens to shitty dance beats. Trust me, I was just as shocked when I found out.

I wouldn't have minded so much if Mitchie didn't own a convertible and everyone within a ten mile radius could hear what we were listening to. (Yes, Mitchie's parents made some serious money after she was featured on TV. Who knew food could rake in so much money? It certainly wasn't doing that for my family.) So when we pulled into her driveway, I silently thanked Jesus that no one could continue to judge my—her—taste in music.

She wasn't the kind of person that liked to waste time. She was in her front door before I could even unbuckle my seatbelt. By the time I entered her room, she was already comfortably perched in the middle of her bed with headphones in and her phone in her hands.

"Wow, thanks for waiting for me back there, Mitch. I really appreciate your thoughtfulness," I stated sarcastically as I sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Quit bitchin. Some guy I met at the party last weekend is texting me."

And that's how things went for a half hour. Mitchie was her popular self, receiving texts from everyone and their mother, while I sat there and tried not to be bored. I didn't succeed.

When she was finally finished being Ms. Prom Queen, she pulled be back next to her and asked very bluntly, "How come you never have a boyfriend?"

I was so taken aback by her question that I just sat there like an idiot for a good three minutes. I never talked about guys or relationships with her. Scratch that, I always talked about guys with Mitchie. But they were always HER relationships and who SHE was hooking up with.

I finally had the sanity to spit out, "I don't want a boyfriend."

Of course Mitchie had to sit there and laugh as if I just made the funniest joke in the world. "No seriously, are you one of those girls who are afraid of dicks or something? Do you not know how to kiss?"

It felt like she was making fun of me, which she often did, so I had to jump to my defense. "I-I know how to kiss! Remember that party sophomore year? You FORCED me to make out with that guy who had the tattoos."

And she just sat there and laughed at me again. "I bet you don't. But I could teach you." Mitchie shifted her weight on to her knees and crawled over to my side, while my breath hitched in my throat. "Does this make you nervous?"

Suddenly her lips were on mine and my heart melted into a pool between my legs. Her lips were so soft and comforting as they worked on mine. They tasted like peppermint (how was that even possible in the middle of September?). But I, on the other hand, was so shocked that I forgot how to move. My heart somehow solidified again and flew from my butt up to my throat. I felt like throwing up.

Too soon those lips left mine and a loud cackling sound began to escape from them. "Oh my God! You don't know how to kiss!"

My cheeks instantly reddened and I screamed at her. "Shut up! I know how to kiss! I was just shocked!" But she kept laughing and her face grew red from the lack of oxygen she was getting from said laughing. "Mitchie!"

My hands gripped on to her shoulders and threw her back on the bed. I have no idea where my new found courage came from, but my legs quickly straddled her body and I kissed her fiercely. I kissed her harder and with more passion than I had ever kissed somebody in my life. My tongue slipped from between my lips and slowly caressed hers. And the best part about it was that she was kissing me back.

I was on cloud nine. _I was kissing the girl I had been in love with for years._ The happiness continued to bubble up inside me until it became something much more urgent. My hips unexpectedly pressed into hers and grinded slowly until a small squeal of satisfaction escaped my partner's lips. My hands slid from the sides of her face down to her waist before I pulled away from her.

Mitchie's breathing was ragged as I stared down at her. I was suddenly afraid of what she was going to say to me. Would she be disgusted?

"Okay… So maybe you can kiss." I laughed at her remark before standing up and grabbing my things. "Please don't make fun of me ever again." And I was gone.

**Mitchie's POV **

I just kissed my best friend.

I just kissed my best friend who's a girl.

I just kissed my best friend who's a girl and it felt way better than it should have.

Maybe it's just because Shane's been away for so long and I haven't really kissed someone since, but God damn that was amazing. I only wanted to make Alex feel slightly uncomfortable since she's so shy about those kinds of things. But I never expected that she'd get worked up like that.

I never expected to be kissed like that.

And the way her hips pressed into me… I'm getting tingly just thinking about it. I guess she turned the situation around and started playing me instead. Damn, I should start giving her more credit.

But anyway, she's probably mad at me now and it'll take a couple days of begging for her forgiveness for things to get back to normal.

Yep, I was that friend that constantly took things too far. But whatever, I was used to it.

Maybe I should call Shane…

**Review cause it makes me happyyyy. And PM me if you have ideas3**


	3. What If We Broke Up?

**Alex's POV**

It's been two days since I threw my tongue at Mitchie.

Also, it's been two days since I've spoken to her.

At first I thought it was just because she was busy. Mitchie isn't exactly a loser and I knew there were three parties she was supposed to on Friday night. So I understood.

And ever since her parents started having issues, Saturday's been family day in order to bring them closer together again. So I got that too.

But Saturday nights have always been our night to hang out and watch movies and stuff. We made a pact to always clear them up no matter what to insure that we would spend quality time with each other. But when I called to confirm our plans it went to voicemail way sooner that it should have. I knew she was probably upset with me but I didn't think she'd ignore my phone calls.

Maybe she was angrier than I realized. She always liked to mess with others and didn't like when they showed her up. I've heard story after story of times she's gotten revenge on others. Apparently in kindergarten there was this girl who liked to flaunt her really pretty hair, which meant Mitchie had a problem with her. So one day she "accidentally" spilled glue on top of her head and all of this poor girl's hair had to be chopped off.

Or maybe she was disgusted. She had only pecked me on my lips and I had to retaliate by going full-on make out session. She probably realized that I'm a lesbian and never wants to hang out with or speak to me ever again. We've never really talked about people of other sexual orientations, but there's this gay guy in our English class and she hate's him more than Hitler.

Great, I kiss my best friend and now I've probably lost her for the rest of my life.

But that didn't stop me from thinking about the kiss. I couldn't stop myself from fantasizing about her lips on mine and what it would have been like if things kept going…

**Mitchie's POV**

Alex was probably so pissed off at me right now.

On Friday I could feel the anger in her kiss, so raw and passionate, and her storming out of my room quickly after just confirmed my suspicions. I always pushed her buttons but I think I may have gone too far this time.

I figured she just needed some time and space to cool down. I was actually nervous to talk to her when I saw her face pop up on my caller id screen. So I did what any normal human being would do and sent it to voicemail. I couldn't believe that I was bitching out.

Even if Alex was extremely mad at me, she'd get over it eventually. She always did. Even after the time I announced to our whole English class that she needed to change her tampon.

Monday mornings fucking suck. They're always so slow and depressing. No one's ever in the mood for each other's company. Not to mention that every single person decides to piss me off at this exact time.

My curler decided to die. My pants decided not to fit. My eyebrows decided to do their own thing. My toast decided to burn. My coffee decided to spill. My parents decided to fight. My car decided to not start. Mother Nature decided to open up the flood gates and let the rain pour. My hair decided to frizz up. Just fucking amazing.

If everything had gone according to plan I would have gotten to school early in order to completely bypass every chance I had of seeing Alex. But of course my piece of shit car had to fuck up and I got stuck walking through muddy puddles. Do you know what rain is like in a big city? Flats plus mud do not equal a good thing.

I ended up reaching our locker just as Alex started doing her daily organization routine. I walked straight up to her and she didn't even acknowledge my presence for a good five minutes until I practically yelled, "Hi."

Her eyes turned to me for a split second, scanning my horrendously messy appearance, before they turned back to the locker. "Hi." Her lips pursed and I could tell she was doing everything she could not to look back at me. Fuck, she was mad.

I sighed and grabbed on to her arm. "Look… I'm sorry for what happened on Friday. I should never have messed with you like that and I'm sorry." I silently prayed that she would accept my apology so we could get past all of this stupid shit.

But instead of her blowing up like I expected, she smiled at me. "It's okay. I actually thought you were the one mad at me."

"Oh thank God. Now can we talk, because I've be having so many issues." I pushed past the girl in front of me and started searching for my first period textbook. She never was good at organization. "You know my relationship with Shane's been rocky recently. What if we broke up?"

**Alex's POV**

Mitchie didn't apologize for ignoring me all weekend, but I understood. She wasn't one for apologies— she hated them with a passion— and I knew it took a lot for her to come out and say sorry.

Even with only sweats on and her hair pulled back into a bun, she was still amazingly gorgeous. I couldn't help but smile at her beauty while she talked. She was so animated when she spoke. Her body constantly moved in order to emphasize what she was saying, and I thought it was the cutest thing.

Soon Shane was mentioned, as he often is during our chats, and I was snapped back into the conversation. I hated the guy, but Mitchie didn't have to know that. I didn't think he treated her right but she was always completely hypnotized by him.

"What if we broke up?"

My heart felt like it was going to beat right out of my chest.

Mitchie and Shane were going to break up.

Maybe now I would finally have my chance.

**Review for more :)**


	4. The Reject Friend

**Alex's POV**

Before I met Mitchie and became attached to her at the hip, my best friend was Harper Finkle. To say the least, she's a little bit… different. Okay, so her whole family's kind of off their rocker, but things have gotten a little better. At least she doesn't dress like a toddler anymore or have a huge crush on my brother.

Anyway, ever since I met Mitchie, I haven't left much time to hang out with Harper. We had some great times together but I dropped that as soon as I found the girl I would potentially fall in love with. At first it was fine. We both started hanging out with other people and we were happy. Harper started hanging out with people who were into fashion design like her, while I got sucked into Mitchie's world of popularity.

But then Harper got jealous. I forgot how close of a friend she once was to me. I started ditching her just to spend more time with the girl I was suddenly drawn to. I didn't mean to hurt her feelings, I just moved on. Harper doesn't exactly like Mitchie—no shocker there—and Mitchie's feelings are mutual. God forbid they ever hold a conversation with each other. Being in the same room is too much for the two.

Earlier this week I was digging under my bed. I often impulsively organize my room, because I have OCD and that's what I do when I'm bored. During this obsessive cleaning I came across old pictures hidden in a shoebox. There were pictures of Harper and me all throughout our elementary and middle school years. Pictures from our times at summer camp. Pictures from when we were both awkward pre-teens with braces. Pictures from when we were best friends. I instantly felt that pang of guilt in the bottom of my stomach for leaving her behind.

Right then and there I called her up and asked her to hang out on Friday after school. Her familiar voice sounded melodic coming through the phone after not hearing it for such a long time. And then I remembered that I already had plans to smoke with Mitchie. She would just have to get over it; I spend time with her every weekend. (Well, except for last because of her dumbass self. But that was beside the point.) She wasn't very happy when I told her.

_ "I can't go to the park with you and Peggy after school on Friday." It was abnormally chilly for a late September morning, and Mitchie and I were bundled up outside of the coffee shop._

_ "Why? Is it 'cause you don't have the money for weed? I can spark you up just this once," Mitchie stated before taking a sip of her latte and blowing hot air in my face. She liked to talk about our illegal activities like they were no big deal. It got to the point where she just ignored my scolding._

_ "No. I'm hanging out with Harper instead." I closed my eyes tight and waited for the screams of anger. It was always better to brace yourself when it came to Mitchie, especially when you knew her response would be less than enthusiastic. _

_ "Harper? Harper _Finkle? _I thought you finally realized that she was a weirdo and dumped her a while back."_

_ "Mitchie! She's my friend! And she's not weird, she's just different."_

_ "She's a fucking nut and you know it." Her eyes rolled and her body turned away from mine. _

_ "Well, who cares? I haven't hung out with her in a while because of you and I miss her. We were really close, you know."_

_ "You _miss _her? Oh, my God, please don't tell me I'm losing you to the dark side. Do I have to call up your psychiatrist? I could probably score you some crazy pills."_

_ "Shut up. I'm spending the day with Harper and that's final."_

* * *

When I saw Harper standing on the subway platform I have to admit, I was shocked. She looked good. Really good. Her red hair was pushed back with a hot pink headband and her dress of the same color hugged her subtle but prevalent curves in all the right places. But the pang in my chest wasn't from her good looks. It originated from the nostalgia. Just looking at her face brought back tons of memories. Like the time we got a job at the frozen yogurt shop. And the time we tried to beat Gigi at the crazy ten minute sale. And not to mention the time we would sing the crazy funky junky hat song nonstop. I had so much fun with her.

"Alex! Hey!" Harper waved me over and, once I reached her, pulled me into a hug slightly tighter and longer than you receive from your average friend. If we're being completely honest here, I couldn't help but notice and love the feeling of her perky chest pressed up against mine. No bra for her today.

I returned the warm smile that she was giving me. "Hey. How have you been? I can't believe I haven't seen you in so long."

"I've been good. Really good, actually. I just got accepted for this paid internship at a fashion design company further into the city." Her face lit up once she was talking about something she loved, and it was a great sight to see.

"That's great!" I was genuinely happy for Harper, fashion was what she had always wanted to do with her life, but the reason I pulled her into a second hug was to feel her breasts again. Was she a C now? God, she had gotten hot. "So what's on the agenda for today?"

Harper smiled knowingly as if she knew my true intentions. As if, she was always so innocent. "How about we just ride around and see where we end up?"

"Sounds great."

__**Mitchie's POV**

Alex ditched me for the weirdo. She ditched me for the freaky dressing, brother loving, babbling weirdo. I was much better company than that damn loser but she ditched me! It's not like Alex was my only friend but still! No one ever fucked me over like that. That was my job. I was the one that cut out on people last minute, not the other way around.

Whatever. Alex isn't the only one that can find an ex best friend to hang out with. Caitlyn Gellar was practically in love with me. She would surely drop all of the plans she had in order to hang out with me. Right? I called her and she was a no. I called Peggy and got the same response. I called practically everyone in my contacts and everyone had some excuse to spit at me. I even called Zeke, the science nerd that constantly tried to hit on me, but he had some space convention to go to. People were supposed to love me.

Oh, who was I kidding, No one wanted to hang out with me solo because I was such a raving bitch. It's not my fault. My parents were the ones that always encouraged me to express my true feelings. If they had beat me for yelling as a child there's no way I would be like this. Curse my strong personality.

I could always just stay home and do something productive. Like study for a class. Or start my college applications. I was pretty behind, education wise. Fuck it; I'll just play Black Ops until I feel like I'm actually at war. What an amazing Friday night.

**Alex's POV**

I, Alex Russo, was on top of a girl. I week ago I had never even kissed someone of the same sex and now I was on top of one for the second time. My legs straddled Harper's warm body while my hands explored her delicate curves and my tongue her mouth. Her lips tasted like strawberries, the nice, plump ones that you pick on a farm yourself, and I wanted nothing more than to relish in that deliciousness for the rest of my life. My lips trailed from hers to the nape of her neck and I began to suck ever so slightly. Little squeaks escaped her lips. I loved those noises.

Suddenly I wanted nothing more than to be as close to Harper as possible, and the small pieces of fabric separating us seemed to create much too much distance. My hands pushed up her curve-hugging dress, feeling her smooth inner thigh in the process, before grazing her cotton panties. "Do you want this?"

**=O Will Alex and Harper have sex? What about Mitchie? Review to find out what happens next! (please)**


End file.
